Dissentient
Dissentient A Dissentient is a person who possesses a rare Gene that removes their presence and their connection that all living creatures have to the Terrene planes. A Dissentient is a living anathema for all spellcasters, regardless of magical origin. A Dissentient is the direct antithesis of the progenitors of magic, Arcanus, Osgiliath and Divinius, and thus radiates a sense of unnatural "wrongness" that makes other living, intelligent creatures extremely uncomfortable and uneasy in their presence. A Dissentient’s proximity to someone who possesses even a modicum of magical ability can be quite painful or even lethal, especially to extremely magical sensitive beings such as innate spellcasters (such as the Drow). Though few and very far between, they are a known commodity around the world of Nevendaar, and originate from any region, from the Emerald Depths to Immiria. Dissentients today are most often used by royalty and high risk individuals such as criminal bosses who find them to be useful shields and weapons against spellcasters and prying eyes. A Dissentient is a ‘non-spellcaster’, for they bear the rare Gene, which severs the bearer's mind completely from other planes of existence, effectively making them both soulless and immune to all forms of magical assault. Their minds are also unreadable by any known means of telepathy or divination magic. The bearers of the Gene possess the innate ability to disrupt magical abilities -- they are "perceived" by the Magus order as a completely unnatural "hole" in the reality of the conceivable universe. Their mere presence is thus intolerable to a spellcaster. Even races categorised as non-innate spellcasters, Dissentients cause unbidden discomfort and hostility. Close proximity or intimate contact with a Dissentient can cause a spellcaster excruciating pain. The Dissentient are very rare in Nevendaar, and it is theorized that there are only around a hundred in the civilized areas of the world, however it is unknown when new ones are born, and when old ones die as many are not documented as being Dissentient. Most Dissentients do not live long as the feelings of hatred and distaste they generate among even non-magical individuals means they have few friends and many enemies. The Inimical are those who possess the Gene in its recessive form. An Inimical is often not aware of his powers and may not be able to control them even if he is, but the aura of negative magic space he projects is still highly disruptive to magical powers. A spellcaster will find it difficult to impossible to affect the Inimical and anyone in his general vicinity with his magic. Inimical’s have a better chance than true Dissentients to live a peaceful life, for since their aura of "otherness" is weak, baseline races may simply pass it off as queerness and leave the Inimical alone. Inimicals are often recruited as Acolytes to serve as living shields against magical attacks by rich patrons, and are forced to tag along wherever their ward goes. The Anathematized are those that possess the Gene in its most potent form. Their aura of "otherness" is so powerful that a baseline human finds it impossible to be in the Anathematized’s presence; and they are a living embodiment of the worst possible nightmare for any magically-gifted being. Unlike the Inimical and most Dissentient, Anathematized can willingly siphon off and thrive on the magic energy of spellcasters, and their aura quickly proves fatal to them. Anathematized are quite often killed at birth as mutants, for their "otherness" is very palpable. Surprisingly, Anathematized have always been much sought-after by the ruling factions in many regions, it is rumoured that Silvas Goldeneye keeps an Anathematized within arm’s reach at all times.